


A Task Force Memorial Day

by aussieokie



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: BBQ, F/M, Keenler - Freeform, Memorial Day, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussieokie/pseuds/aussieokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this idea came from a conversation I was having with Keenler-McSwarek-Girl on Tumblr, when she said 'what would Keenler do on their Memorial Day'. So we came up with various scenarios, and ran with it and had fun. And then she said 'we need to get this written!' So I wrote it, running even further with it and this one shot is the result!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Task Force Memorial Day

Ressler adjusts his sunglasses, squinting out over the blue water of the lake before him as the sun slowly fries his scalp. The sun is hot, but then it's meant to be. It's Memorial Day. The day when all common sense is set aside, people don hats, glasses and shirts and rush unprepared out into the sun for the first time that year.

"Eyes on the food there, hubby," Liz grins, "because I don't fancy burnt burgers again."

He turns to her, smiles as he expertly flips a burger and rolls one of the sausages over without managing to deposit it on the ground. Like last time, because their 8 snags have recently become 7 but he won't mention that. Hudson will find it soon enough and think all his little doggie Christmas wishes have been granted.

"I didn't burn them last time. That was your fault. Remember?"

She does. Their entire dinner had been ruined that night because the sight of him cooking for her the first time as her husband had just been too… domestic. Too…hot. Dinner had kept on burning on the stove while their own fire had burned in their bedroom. She smiles, nods and tosses him a baseball cap.

He gratefully dons it, glad of the small sliver of shade it gives his eyes. It does nothing for the heat factor, instead making the glaring heat now feel like a small microwave under the cap.

"She's still asleep," he hears Liz behind him.

He turns further around to the shade under the large oak tree they've set up camp under. Well, he thinks it's an oak. He has no idea really. A picnic for two involves a blanket, a few sandwiches, chips and the required six-pack of beer. But with a baby, it's like mobilizing a small army. The logistics are ridiculous for one so small, and being an expert in jigsaw puzzles would be an added bonus when loading up the car. He smiles as he gazes at Agnes asleep in her stroller. His baby girl's first picnic. First Memorial Day. Another day of firsts because with babies, everything that's old is new again...

"Burgers!"

He whirls around, sees the smoke and quickly lifts them all off the grill and deposits them onto the waiting plate Liz is now holding out to him.

"I got it all under control," he smiles, picking up the last of the sausages.

"You dropped one," she says, looking at the grass covered sausage lying beside the grill in full sight.

He momentarily considers moving it aside with his flip flop covered foot, then thinks better of it. "I left it there to cool for Hudson," he says, barely covering up his smile.

"Nice save," she laughs, watching the small dog begging for food from Aram about 30 feet to their left at the next BBQ grill. "But I don't think he's dining with us this afternoon."

Ressler looks at the animal, lowering his sunglasses to peer over them. "Little traitor."

###

"Aram, you're going to poison that dog," Samar states, leaning back on her chair, hair falling back in a pony tail, eyes watching him from behind her large sunglasses.

"He likes it," he grins, resisting the urge to wipe his hand after every bit of crunchy lettuce the dog snatches mere millimeters from his fingers. "My dog, when I was a boy, loved this part of the lettuce too. It's more like a drink than food to them," he explains, tossing Hudson the last piece of lettuce stalk.

"Speaking of drinks," Samar eyes him, leaning forward in her chair to hand him her empty glass. "I could go another, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, of course," he grins and is on his feet in moments, grabbing the wine from the bucket of ice and refilling her glass.

Samar watches him, chuckles again and looks at her phone, feigning a text coming in. "Oh, it's Martha Stewart, asking if you know anything about her missing picnic set," she smiles taking the offered glass from him.

"I'll have you know, when I take a girl on a picnic, I do it right," Aram tells her, standing proudly amid his ceramic plates, cutlery, real glasses and not the fake picnic-safe ones, and linen table cloth on the wooden table.

"Yes you do," she smiles, sipping on her wine. "However, the meat you brought may be too delicate for this heathenistic grill here," she says, glancing sideways at the metal contraption that resembles a lopsided large mailbox rather than a proper grill.

"The butcher assured me these would work well," Aram beams, then checks the fire once more. "I think it's ready."

"Would you like me to cook?" she asks, leaning forward in her chair again as Aram places two large steaks on the grill, onions, tomatoes and pineapple slices.

"Nope. I've got this. When I take a girl on a picnic-"

"You do it right. Got it," she grins, settles comfortably in her chair and looks out at the lake. "The water looks beautiful. Fancy a swim after we've eaten?" she asks, smiling as his eyes dart from her to the water and back again.

"Oh, uh, I don't … I'm not…"

"You mean we're not going to see you in those swim shorts I made you wear?" she teases. "You're not going to reveal what mild mannered Aram hides under that shirt and tie?" she smiles, watching him squirm awkwardly.

You already-"

"I wasn't talking about me," she smiles, leaning back on her chair again and running her hands through her hair. And all Aram can do is stare at her, mouth agape. When he takes a girl on a picnic, he always does it right. But looking at her sitting in her chair, dressed in shorts and bikini top, hair over her shoulders, he's never done it this right.

###

Cooper chuckles over his mouthful of chicken as he finishes chewing. "If Reddington could see him now, he would be so proud," he smiles, turning back to Charlene across from him.

"What does Reddington have to do with Aram?" Charlene asks, having seen who he was watching.

Cooper tilts his head, points at her with his fork before skewering a fried potato and chuckles. "Reddington has something to do with everything." He pauses, looks across at the lake, suddenly unable to wipe the image of a boyish Aram on a yellow school bus. "Yup, everything."

"Even this," Charlene smiles, surveying their surroundings. Several picnic spots and BBQ's under tall shade trees adorn the grassy bank of the large lake, but the entire area is devoid of the usual holiday crowds. "He knows the park ranger? Really? What did he tell him, that a plague of locusts had descended on this side of the lake and stripped it clean just so we could use it unhindered?" she asks, reaching for a napkin to wipe her hands.

"Something like that. Whatever he pulled, I'm glad he did it. It's nice out here seeing the task force relaxing and getting some down time." He looks across at her and takes her hand in his. "And I must say, I'm also enjoying this. You look lovely today, Charlene."

She smiles, grips his hand hard and nods. "Thank you for making me come, despite the fact I hadn't prepared for a BBQ," she smiles.

"The fried chicken hit the spot perfectly," he smiles, letting go her hand to enjoy more of the said fried bird on his paper plate.

"However, I do have one complaint that I feel I must address," he says solemnly, looking across at her as her smile lowers.

Looking down sat himself, he gazes at the Hawaiian shirt, adorned with bright yellow and pink hibiscus flowers amid an olive green sea of leaves. "Was it really necessary I wear THIS shirt? Because I feel like Steve McGarrett."

She erupts in laughter across from him and this time he holds both her hands as he joins in her amusement. He gives Reddington a silent nod. The man is always one step ahead and knows what the team needs. He's missed his wife, and right now she fills his gaze across from him.

###

Unseen, the man of the moment sits in the back of the car after Dembe pulls up under a large tree in the empty parking lot, occupied only by three other vehicles. Dembe waits and when Reddington makes no move he turns in the driver's seat to face the man.

"Are you going to join them?"

Reddington smiles wistfully. "When I was a boy I loved going to the lake, especially on Memorial Day. It was the official start of summer. All that swimming, boating, eating outdoors and lazing around a campfire at night." He stops, shakes his head a little and draws his eyes back to the present.

"But now, I see it differently."

Reddington watches the three groups at the lake. A newly married couple and their child, a budding romance, and a couple repairing their broken marriage. "I don't wish to intrude. They each have their little cliques down there. Here is fine, Dembe."

"Why is it different now?"

Red's eyes drop as he remembers, "Because now I don't see it as a holiday to swim and eat and take part in pursuit of a relaxing day. Now I remember those whom I have lost. Those who have gone before me on this solitary winding path we call life."

Dembe gives a rare smile and reaching back, he pats Red on the shoulder, "Raymond, you do not walk that path alone. And I for one, would like to stretch our legs and perhaps sit with them a while. Not in spite of, but because of all of those who have gone on before. I will go out there for Luli. Who will you join them on behalf of?"

Reddington meets the dark man's eyes, takes a moment to gather himself and continues. "Dembe, have I ever told you that I love you? Oh, I know I raised you as a son, but have I ever told you that? Because if I have not, it's a serious failure on my part." He pauses, looks to his side and picks up his hat. "You're a good man, and I couldn't love you more than if you were my flesh and blood," he says quietly, watching through the windscreen as Liz lifts Agnes up and cradles her, before turning back to Dembe.

"I'll join them for Sam Milhoan."

###

"Hey baby girl, you decided to join us," Liz says to the baby who is now wide awake as Ressler sits beside her.

"She's not the only one," he says quietly at the sight of Reddington exiting from the car and starting to approach them, Dembe in tow.

Liz sees who he is referring to and leans down to the gurgling baby. "Grandpa is here," she smiles as Agnes reaches for her hair as it dangles just out of reach.

"We should probably feed the homeless man," Ressler chuckles, before Liz slaps him gently on the arm.

"What a thing to say!" she hisses as Red comes closer to their little group.

He leans to her ear and whispers, "The man spends his days living in other peoples homes. That makes him homeless in my book," he tells her, kisses her cheek, inhales her scent and really wishes in that moment they weren't in public then rises to his feet. He briefly considers buttoning his shirt and then decides that hell, it's a holiday. You're supposed to walk around in beach shorts and open shirt in the sun. With a smile to Liz he turns and walks to meet the man.

"Donald, I see you're partaking in the sun and sand today. Just be careful of delicate skin," he says congenially. "It can burn so easily."

"She's covered and in the shade," he tells Red, looking at Agnes in her white cotton dress and white sunbonnet as they turn and walk back.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Agnes," he chuckles, slaps Ressler on the back and grins.

"Well, hell, I left my sunbonnet in the car," Ressler quips looking sideways at the criminal as Liz stands with Agnes. Beside them Dembe grins as Liz bypasses Red and hands the baby to the dark man.

Reddington tilts his head as he watches Dembe expertly hold Agnes. "I remember Elle at this age," he smiles.

"And Isabella," Dembe adds as Agnes grips his little finger, a picture of white against his large black frame.

"Come eat," Liz asks Red, taking Red's arm and leading him to the wooden table where plenty of burgers, sausages, buns and salad reside.

Hudson comes running up at that moment. "What, you heard the word 'eat' and came back?" Ressler asks the little dog, who simply wags his tail as he pants hard after running in the heat.

As Red sits at the wooden picnic table, he looks up at Ressler, shielding his eyes in the sun. "I'll eat this burnt offering, but if you think I'm taking these leather shoes off, think again."

Ressler leans to Liz, once again breathing in as he whispers, "Thank God, the thought of seeing his feet after just eating-"

She stops him, reaching a hand over his mouth as he grabs her around the waist and hugs her close, nuzzling his nose into her hair beside her ear.

"Is it time to go yet?" he whispers, "Because I really could-"

And once again her hand is at his mouth, stopping his words.

###

An hour later, Samar stands at the waters edge of the lake. Clad in her shorts and bikini top, her long legs ending in bare feet in the water, she calls out. "Come on, Aram! Let's see what you've got!"

"Oh, God," he groans. Now she's announced it to the whole world. Perhaps no one heard.

"Go on, Aram, let's see if those years in the YMCA pool paid off," Cooper calls over as he and Charlene are resting back on wooden chairs.

Nope. No such luck. And now Mr Reddington is getting in on the act, he notices as the man strolls over, adjusting his fedora on his head. While not having taken his shoes off, Reddington has at least foregone the jacket and vest and his shirt hangs loose.

"Aram, it's not wise to keep a lady waiting," he grins before reaching up and ruffling Aram's hair. "Still not going bald, I see," he smiles.

Eyes rising momentarily to his hairline, Aram then looks to Samar standing invitingly at the waters edge. "Um, okay…"

"Good man," Red tells him, then walks over to Cooper and Charlene. "Harold, love the shirt."

It's now or never, and always prepared, or so he likes to think, Aram slips out of his t-shirt then slowly undoes his belt. He's already wearing the swim shorts under his chinos, which was a little bulky. And hot, he has to admit. With a look around he slowly lowers his pants, revealing the swim shorts underneath.

"Strip! Strip!" Samar sings out, clapping her hands as Charlene joins in with her, "Strip! Take it off!"

Cooper looks to her. "Really? I don't know you at all," he tells her, then turns to the embarrassed IT man and grins. "Get it off, Aram!" he calls out as Charlene collapses against him.

Aram groans. "Oh, god," and to make matters worse, Agent Ressler and Liz are now joining in with the cat calls. "Strip! Strip!" Liz yells out, as Ressler makes loud whistles and cheers him on.

"I'm dead. I'm absolutely dead." Aram struggles out of his chinos, until finally he stands only in blue swim shorts, trying not to clasp his hands in front of him. "Okay, then…"

"Woo hoo!" Samar calls and is echoed at once by Charlene and Liz. Samar comes up the beach to him and as her hand reaches for him, he can't resist.

Aram takes her hand and walks across the sand with her to join her at the waters edge. Perhaps this isn't so bad after all he thinks, as Samar slips her arm around his waist and stands close. Actually, it's pretty darn fantastic and he doesn't even mind as he walks into the water with her.

###

Ressler walks over, leaving Liz under the tree with Agnes who despite all the yelling and whistling has fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

"Don, we have a serious issue," Cooper calls over, waving from his chair.

"Yeah?"

"We're getting low on beer. We've taken a vote, and we need a volunteer to go get some," Cooper smiles. "I would go, but you know, I'm just too damn comfortable sitting here. And since you're already up," he motions to Ressler who is nodding. Yup, always the boy scout. Always the one to get picked to be the designated driver.

"Oh, Harold, where's the fun in that? Let's make it interesting. A wager." Reddington tells them, leaning back against the Cooper's picnic table.

Ressler stands by them, looks the criminal up and down and places his hands squarely on his hips. "Okay, I'll bite."

Reddington motions to the lake to where a small boat jetty juts out into the lake around the shoreline from them. "You and Agent Mojtabai in a race. Whomever swims to the jetty first can sit back while the other goes on a beer run."

Ressler grins and shakes his head. "What makes you think I can swim?"

"Oh, come now, Donald. Look at those pectorals. You've got your own six pack right there. Of course you can swim."

Ressler eyes his muscled frame. Yeah, he could swim back in the day, but it's been a while. But, it is a holiday where all foolishness is accepted and quite frankly, required. "You're on. How about it Aram?!" he yells over and greets the man's nervous eyes. Waist deep in the water is apparently as far as he's willing to go in.

"Uh…"

Samar is beside him in the water. "How about a substitute?!"

"Would that be acceptable under the Queensbury rules, Red?" Cooper asks in mock seriousness.

Red nods his head, thinking. "Well, it's hardly a boxing match, but then it wouldn't be the first time you two have gone toe to toe in a round, now would it?"

Ressler catches the man's eyes.

"Did he just say what I think he-" Aram asks Samar who shuts him up with a sudden kiss, stopping all thought in Aram's head as her wet body melds with his.

Amid laughter and more cheers on the shore as the women see what Samar just did, Red continues. "It's settled then. Agent Navabi against Agent Ressler. May the best man, or woman, win."

Shedding his shirt, hat, flip flops and sunglasses, Ressler walks to the water. He waves as Liz cheers him on from under their tree, and once again, he can think of far better pursuits on this day off work.

Aram passes him on the way out, dripping as he walks by him. "Good luck, but I tell you, she's got some moves," Aram warns, wipes his mouth then hurries along the beach to join Cooper and Charlene who are now heading to the small jetty to await the swimming duo.

Liz walks over with Agnes in her arms, kisses Ressler which only serves to reinforce his desire to just leave and go home with his wife and forget all about beer. Liz leaves his side to stand back again with Red and Dembe.  Ressler glances at Samar beside him, who is eyeing him up.

"I got this one, boy scout," she tells him.

"Wouldn't bet on it," he counters, as Red continues being the ringleader behind them.

"Alright then, opposing teams have been cheered on by their respective seconds. On the count of three, first to the jetty. Dembe, would you do the honors?" Red asks the man who grins, standing on the beach with the two swimmers.

"One! Two! Three!" Dembe shouts, then stands back as both Ressler and Samar charge past him, running headlong into the water in a white foamy spray. On the shoreline, Hudson barks then runs along the beach toward the jetty.

"Go, Ress! Go!" Liz hollers from under the shade again, while again Agnes sleeps in her arms. Dembe is cheering them on from the beach, playing both teams and cheering for Samar one moment and Ressler the next.

"Dembe, if you can't do it right… seriously…" Red shakes his head as he watches the swimmers.

Amid the cheers and whoops from those watching, Ressler churns through the water taking strong strokes with his arms, looking up every few strokes to make sure he's still on target. And each time, he's surprised to find Samar keeping up with him. He kicks harder, inching ahead of her. He'll be damned if he'll let a woman beat him. Especially this woman.

Samar swims strongly as her smaller frame glides through the water beside her thrashing partner. She's got this. He'll wear out the rate he's going, she deduces and takes one stroke after another, keeping up with him.

On the jetty Charlene and Cooper are cheering on Ressler while Aram cheers for Samar. "Go Samar! Beat him! You got this, babe!"

"Come on Don! Get your back into it!" Cooper yells, while beside him Charlene tells him the women and Aram really need to stick together and begins to cheer for Samar. Hudson is on the beach, dividing his time between the two groups cheering on the swimmers, barking his own encouragement.

Ressler swims on, feeling his lungs burning with each breath. Yup, it's been a while. And that jetty isn't getting much closer. It didn't look this far when they'd stood on shore. Beside him Samar is still keeping up but both their paces have slowed. Ressler sees his chance and kicks harder, reaches about an inch more with each stroke and slowly pulls ahead of her.

She sees what he's doing and doubles down, swimming faster and gains on him again.

Oh no. Nope. Not having that and Ressler pulls his arms even faster as the spray flies around them and the cheering reaches their ears. The jetty is finally in sight. Head down, he swims fast and hard through the water. It hurts. It burns. But it feels good to push his muscles hard.

Samar falters a little more and try as she might she can't keep up with him anymore. But she's still holding her own and he's not going to beat her by much.

On the beach, Hudson can no longer contain himself and unseen by anyone, runs into the water near the jetty. Swimming as fast as his little legs will propel him, he lessens the gap between himself and the swimmers.

They're almost at the jetty when they hear their supporters cheering on a newcomer.

"Hudson! Go Hudson!"

What the hell? Both Ressler and Samar see the little dog at the same time, happily swimming in the water in front of them.

"Hudson! Yay!" Aram is jumping up and down as the dog reaches the jetty, then lays down ready to scoop the animal out of the water.

With a final push, Ressler swims the last few strokes and grabs the wooden support of the jetty just three strokes before Samar finishes beside him. Hudson swims around them, looking very pleased with himself.

"Hudson won! He won!" Aram is yelling as Red, Dembe and Liz walk toward them on the jetty.

"He's saying you both lost, Donald," Red beams at him from above him as he treads water, catching his breath. "Because technically he was first to the jetty."

"Well done," Samar grins at him. "The dog beat us, but you beat me fair and square," she laughs.

He's treading water beside her, and shrugs good naturedly. "Guess I don't suck at everything, huh?" he says, then ducks as she shoves a splash of water in his direction.

###

The sun has set over the lake and a rather industrious Aram and Dembe have gathered up a huge pile of wood and set fire to it on the beach, mid way between the grass and the shoreline.

"Aram, you make that thing any bigger and we'll have to call the fire brigade," Samar tells him, sitting cross legged on a blanket near the fire. She pats it and he joins her. "Come share a beer, since you and I went and got them," she quips.

Near them, Cooper and Charlene sit on their chairs and beside them, Ressler, Liz and Agnes sit on their large blanket. Reddington comes to join them, sitting on a spare blanket that Aram offers him, part of his always being prepared.

The fire burns between them all, crackling and popping as the water laps on the shore near them. Above them the stars are bright. "Wow, look at that. You just don't see that in the city," Aram says, leaning back on his hands and gazing at the stars above them.

Samar leans against him. "It's beautiful," she marvels.

"Yes it is," Aram tells her, but he's not looking at the stars anymore.

"This is nice," Cooper tells Reddinton across from him. "I don't know how you did it, but getting this entire lake to ourselves today was much appreciated."

"Hear, hear," Ressler agrees, holding up his can of beer to the man while he sits on their blanket. Agnes is asleep between them, snuggled in her blanket. The sight of her just fills his heart. He still can't believe this child is his.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlene asks, looking at the sleeping baby.

"Sure," Liz smiles at her.

"Why do you have a blue blanket?" she hesitates as both Liz and Ressler smile, "I mean, she's a girl, and you know, gotta follow the pink rules and all."

Ressler turns to Liz, and they don't need to say it. From an embrace beside a cabin in the woods, to the back on an ambulance to an abandoned swimming pool, it was always a blue blanket offered in comfort.

"Well, we looked at the pink blankets. And the white ones. And yet-"

"It needed to be the blue one," Ressler finishes, stroking his baby girls cheek as she nestles in her baby sized blue blanket.

"A toast," Reddington interjects, raising glass of wine. Again, obligingly offered by the always prepared Aram. "To friends, both past and present, near and far, and those no longer among us," he says, and is greeted by a raising of various cups and cans.

"To friendship. To good times," Cooper adds.

"To family," Ressler toasts, holding Liz's eyes and joining hers as they gaze at their daughter.

"Happy Memorial Day," Samar toasts.

Beside her Aram speaks up, "Is that right though? Memorial Day is to remember those who have died… given up their lives for their countries, for their friends, their families. Is it right to say 'happy' Memorial Day?"

Red smiles. "Aram, don't over think it."

Ressler takes a sip of his beer and looks at Liz. It is a happy day. Surrounded by friends and his own family, it's a very happy Memorial Day.


End file.
